


sloppy kisses, dirty wishes, baby this is living

by volleydorkscentral



Series: Just a Taste - [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Minor Dom/Sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, Shameless Smut, but like in a nice way?, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorkscentral/pseuds/volleydorkscentral
Summary: MatsuHana are KILLING ME right now - so I spent two days writing really long sexy times for them. Mattsun is having trouble training his virtual dogs... and Hanamaki proves he’s better behaved than them, anyway.





	sloppy kisses, dirty wishes, baby this is living

**Author's Note:**

> My NaNoWriMo fic was frustrating me so I did what I’ve always done when characters aren’t cooperating: make them have sex. Hence shameless MatsuHana - join me.  
> Fun facts not stated: They’re both about 9 years older than canon. Mattsun has piercings in his left eyebrow and is an underwear model and is obsessively playing Nintendogs - he has a chocolate lab that he says reminds him of Hanamaki.  
> Hanamaki is a model too, and is a very very obnoxious pervert. In a good way. They live together with Akaashi, and Bokuto comes over every weekend to feed them.  
> OH and it's an american!au, too. they all live in NYC but grew up around the country.   
> Other than that it doesn’t matter! Title is lyrics from “We Own the Night,” by Dance Gavin Dance

“Is your dog still not listening to you?” Hanamaki asked, leaning over and kissing Mattsun’s shoulder.

Matsukawa glanced up from his Nintendogs game, a smirk touching his lips. “One of them isn’t.”

“I’m the good boy, right?”

Mattsun closed his game and dropped it off the bed, then reached up to curl his fingers over the back of Hanamaki’s head. “Usually.”

Makki grinned, bending down to kiss him, cupping his face to pull him upwards so he could drag his tongue over his lips, explore his mouth until he tasted the sharp pang of the metal ring underneath his tongue. Mattsun kissed him back, sliding his fingers into the leather collar at Makki’s neck, biting at his lip so that Makki squirmed and sighed.

“Sit,” Mattsun commanded, patting his thighs as he swung them to the side of the bed.

Hanamaki straightened, biting his lip and pushing his sweatpants off, letting them drop to the floor as he lowered himself over Mattsun’s lap. He stretched his arms out to show off the lengthy muscles in his shoulders the way that Mattsun liked, and was rewarded with a palm sliding down his spine and caressing his sides as it moved down to his hip to hold him still.

“How is it?” Mattsun asked, his other hand curving over Makki’s ass, his thumb brushing the furry green tail that stuck out. “Looks awfully pretty…”

Makki squirmed, liking the feel of Mattsun’s strong fingers on him, brushing the toy seated inside him with his thumb so that Makki’s insides twitched with desire, a fire burning slowly outward.

“I told you green looks good on me.”

“Does it hurt?” Mattsun asked, twisting it, pulling just enough so that Makki whimpered and pressed his toes into the mattress. “I’ll take it out now, okay?”

Makki nodded, pressing his head into the sheets. He’d had the toy inside him since before Bokuto had come, at least two hours—maybe more—so it had become seated comfortably inside, keeping him ready for play. Mattsun held him down with one large hand on his spine, soothing him as the widest part of the plug passed over the ring of muscle. He held it there, stroking the flat part of Makki’s back as he writhed and whined, until Makki was panting, his fists in the sheets.

“Good boy,” Mattsun crooned and pulled the plug out completely before setting it aside. Makki sighed softly, his body relaxing as Mattsun petted him. “You’re so good for me, my pup.”

Makki smiled and wiggled his butt like he was wagging his tail so that Mattsun chuckled softly and popped his butt with the flat of his hand . It didn’t hurt, it was more for the satisfying sound of the thing rather than any form of discipline.

“Up now,” Mattsun said, patting him. Makki moved to the floor, sitting on his knees and waiting patiently, watching Mattsun with his soft brown eyes. Mattsun moved to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer and Makki thought his tail might  _really_ start wagging.

That was the toy drawer.

That was the  _fun_ drawer.

Then he did let out a whimper, high in his nose, loud, because he knew Mattsun would like it. Mattsun did turn to smile at him, pleased. “Close your eyes, I’ve got you a new toy.”

Makki grinned, his spine and his dick straightening with excitement. He licked his lips, mouth watering, and closed his eyes, bowing his head and trying to wait patiently, even though his heart was throbbing erratically in his chest. He heard Mattsun rummaging in the drawer, his heart picking up it’s pace as he listened, trying to figure out what his was in store for him. It was always something fun when Mattsun got in a mood like this.

He heard footsteps and felt the heat of Mattsun’s skin as he stood in front of him, then the heavy weight of his hand as it caressed Makki’s head, scratching behind his ear and making Makki sigh in pleasure, leaning into his hand. He liked head scratches, liked Mattsun’s fingers on his head and the feeling of pleasure and warmth and protection he got from it.

“Come, up, on the bed.”

He raised his face. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Just don’t look at the bedside table.”

Mattsun reached down and helped Makki to his feet. “Strip, first.”

Makki smiled at him, and trailed his hands down Mattsun’s chest, pushing them under Mattsun’s shirt, and lamenting the fact that the first time Mattsun wore a shirt was when he needed to take it off. Mattsun allowed Makki to strip him of his shirt, to unbuckle his pants and push them off, and when Mattsun pushed himself back on the bed, the both of them gloriously naked, Makki knelt over him, kissing his stomach and nipping at his skin so that he grazed his nails over Makki’s scalp.

“Here, turn around,” Mattsun told him, patting his side so that Makki had to wiggle his body around like a piston, because he refused to remove his mouth from Mattsun’s stomach. Mattsun was strong, and was able to lift him up so that his knees were on either side of Mattsun’s face. He kissed the sensitive underside of Makki’s thigh, then bit down softly on the rounded flesh of his ass until Makki groaned and tried to pull away, whimpering like a puppy.

“It’s alright,” Mattsun told him, stroking his hips with gentle fingers.

Makki shivered, lowering his head and kissing Mattsun’s strong thighs, nuzzling into the crook of skin between hip and cock, licking him, nosing his half hard member.

“You can suck me,” Mattsun said, voice dropping an octave, “if you do it well.”

Makki smiled to himself. If there was one thing he could do well, it was suck cock. He was enthusiastic about it, especially when it was Mattsun. So he dipped his head, liking the upside down angle he was at—it felt almost like the first time again. Mattsun was heavy on his tongue, tasted of salt and that musky very  _Mattsun_ tasting thing that had his mouth pooling with saliva and desire.

Mattsun liked his blowjobs messy and rough, so Makki didn’t pussy foot around but went straight to it, ducking his head as far as he could go, gagging a little and not holding back his noises - because Mattsun liked those too. He actually liked having Mattsun start off half hard, liked feeling him grow to his full erection on his tongue, always felt so proud of it, as if it was a prize to be sought after. He was rewarded with a moan from Mattsun as he curled his tongue, hollowed his cheeks, and allowed his saliva to pool over, and took him all the way down so that his nose was pressed to his balls. He wanted to take them in his mouth too, and pulled off with a wet sound to do so.

He was so focused that he didn’t notice at first the warm tongue at his ass. He moaned and pulled away, leaning his cheek into Mattsun’s thigh. “Ah….shit…” He muttered, pushing backwards, whimpering when Mattsun’s tongue licked him again, warm and wet and soft. Makki’s body shivered on Mattsun’s tongue, muscles jerking as he tried not to squirm. Mattsun’s fingers followed his tongue, two of them pressing in suddenly, made easy by saliva, and the residual effects of the plug. Mattsun’s hands were large and long, he knew how to use them, and had Makki writhing over him like a fish caught on a hook, choking on a moan. “Hey,” Mattsun said sharply, “have you forgotten your job?”

Makki muttered, “Sorry, sir…” He dragged his mouth up his cock, leaving open mouthed kisses and sucking on the head once he made it there, dipping his tongue and sliding it along the slit in a way that made Mattsun moan aloud.

Mattsun’s fingers worked him open, the burn was sweet and sent shivers down his spine. When he moaned, Mattsun twitched in his mouth, and Makki made it a point to force his head down all the way so that he was nearly choking, just so Mattsun could feel every part of his throat—the muscles in Mattsun’s stomach jumped when he did it, flexing and making his cock twitch and leak in Makki's mouth.

“Fuck, fuck,” Mattsun mumbled, palming his one hand over Makki's ass and spreading him open so he had a better view. “Doin’ s’good for me, such a good boy…” His voice had dropped even deeper, so deep it rumbled in his chest and sent cold fires down Makki's spine and straight to his dick—as if he wasn’t nearly dizzy with his hardness already. Mattsun’s voice  _did things_ to him.

Makki couldn’t smile, his mouth was too full, but he simmered with pride at the praise. Mattsun had grown up in South Carolina and that honey sweet Southern twang that he hid in his every day life crept out of his throat when he was losing himself in the bliss of sex. Makki  _loved_ it, and it spurred him to work even harder to draw it out again. He dropped his chest to lay on Mattsun’s stomach, opening his legs even further in the process, and, his hands now free, he reached around to fondle his balls, tugging with the gentlest of pulls so that Mattsun canted his hips up and moaned aloud.

“God,” Mattsun drawled out, “Perfect pup, you’re all mine, you’re so good,  _hnng_.”

Makki had swallowed him down fully, a feat in and of itself, and stayed there, letting his throat caress the tip until tears sprang to his eyes. Mattsun took that moment to  _twist_ his fingers, work in a third, and pry him open with his other hand, giving him room to maneuver and find that spot inside that made Makki choke and splutter.

“Shit!” Makki moaned, dropping his forehead against Mattsun’s thigh, rocking his hips, trying to find the perfect angle. “Thank you,” he gasped, “Issei— Sir—” His moan was cut off by the bobbing of Mattsun’s cock against his cheek. He turned his head automatically, sucking him down as Mattsun stretched his fingers, the fire rising, rising, rising, ready to explode, teetering on the edge of  _too much_ and  _not enough_. He wanted to touch himself, just a little would send him over the edge, but Mattsun was the only one allowed to touch him, so instead he grasped each of Mattsun’s powerful thighs and held on for dear life.

“You’re going to come like this,” Mattsun said to him, voice low and right, right against his ass. “Right on my fingers.”

Makki sobbed on a moan, turning his head and taking him again, mouth open and slack so that Mattsun could fuck his mouth just the way he liked, until his mind went blank—his eyes rolled back in his head and he had to concentrate on not blacking out.

Mattsun’s free hand reached around and stroked him, hard at the tip and curving his fingers over just the way that drove Makki wild, and he whimpered. Mattsun’s fingers pushed, curved, stroked, and his voice, commanding, “Taka, come for me,” sent him tumbling, spiraling, falling into orgasm. Makki's body jerked and shivered, he gasped as he tried to breathe through his orgasm, found he couldn’t draw in a whole breath, and surrendered, moaning through it as his world spun, held only in place by Mattsun’s fingers.

Finally, his muscles shaking, he almost collapsed, but Mattsun wrapped his hands around Makki's hips and guided him to lay on his back. “Let’s not mess up the sheets too bad.” He straightened, picking up a towel from the floor and wiping off Makki's come from his stomach.

Makki whimpered his apology for dirtying him, reaching for him with trembling hands. “It’s alright. You can lick it off next time. But I’m not done with you yet.” He took Makki's face in his hands and kissed him, messy and slow, until Makki was a puddle, sinking into Mattsun’s hands and letting Mattsun pull him off the bed, against his body, their skin sticking together with sperm and sweat. Makki draped his arms over Mattsun’s shoulders, curling his fingers in his black hair and tugging until Mattsun growled a warning at him.

He removed his hands, dropping slowly to his knees while letting his mouth leave trailing kisses down Mattsun’s stomach, tasting himself and Mattsun’s salty sweat, biting his hip as he settled himself between Mattsun’s legs. He licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock and was rewarded with a shiver from Mattsun and his hands in his hair. Makki sucked at the tip, moaning again, opening his throat and swallowing him down. Mattsun’s hands clutched at his hair, his nails scraping his scalp, holding him against his stomach when Makki's nose pressed against dark curly hair.

He didn’t stop the sounds that came from his throat, the slick, wet slurping as he bobbed his head, guided by Mattsun’s hands on his nape. When Mattsun tucked his head against his stomach again, Makki's throat full, barely able to breathe, his heart surged with joy when he opened his eyes and looked up, met Mattsun’s gaze darkened with lust.

“I love you…” Mattsun said softly, the knuckles of one hand brushing along Makki's cheek, then cupping his jaw. Makki's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, shivering, tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

He loved Matsukawa so  _so_ much. So much his heart was going to burst. He had given his body over, but wanted to give everything else too—knew that Mattsun would take care of his soul the way he took care of his body. He leaned back, raising his arms to slide his hands up the back of Mattsun’s legs, keeping him close even as Makki pressed himself against the side of the bed.

Mattsun leaned over him, his hands falling to the mattress to support himself even as Makki relaxed his mouth and he squeezed Mattsun’s ass, encouraging him.

“Are you okay? Can you do—” Mattsun groaned, his breath hitching out even as his hips jerked forward into Makki's waiting mouth. “Fu-uck.” His drawl turned the vowels into two separate words as Makki swirled his tongue and tilted his head.

Makki's hands squeezed again, giving permission where there was none needed, and Mattsun rolled his hips, slowly, shallowly, letting his cock slide over Makki's tongue. Makki moaned around it, closing his eyes, feeling Mattsun’s muscles clenching under his hands. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to run, but he didn’t need it, he was happy right here, pinned underneath the weight of Mattsun’s gaze, even as they both clenched their eyes shut and lost themselves in the pleasure, both so full of each other it hurt.

When Mattsun’s breath began to huff out, his hips began stuttering, Makki held on tighter, held him closer, humming into his chest as Mattsun groaned over him. His hand found Makki's hair and clenched into a fist as his orgasm punched out of him.

Makki moaned at the pulsation on his tongue, hot seed in his throat, swallowed as hard as he could and tried not to let his brain spin out of control. He held on, wrapping his arms around Mattsun’s legs and holding him, caressing him, the soft fine hairs of his thighs brushing his fingers.

“Oh my god,” Mattsun mumbled, shivering, barely able to stand with his shaking knees. “It’s on your face, oh  _Lord_ , come up here, let me love you.”

Makki smiled at him, savoring the heady aroma of Mattsun all around him, inside his throat when he breathed, reaching up to let Mattsun pick him up and tuck him into his chest as he laid them both on the bed. Makki dipped his tongue out, licking up what hadn’t made it down his throat, and Mattsun’s tongue was there, licking alongside him, his hands finding his face and tilting him upwards so Mattsun could kiss him properly, all tongue and teeth and soft panting breaths that left them both without air.

Makki pulled away with a gasp, laying back, spreading himself on the soft sheets. Mattsun’s hands trailed down, rubbing at his chest, teasing his nipples with his nails, then lower, palming his belly until Makki closed his eyes and melted, toes curling in a different kind of pleasure, a softer kind that left him boneless with warmth. Laying beside him, Mattsun tucked his head into the safe place under his chin and held him, whispering gentle praises against his ear.

After a while, both of them nearly dozing off into sleep, Makki opened his eyes and looked up, nosing at Mattsun’s chin until he pulled away to look down. “Mhm? Something wrong?”

“I thought you told me you had a new toy for me,” Makki let his pout show on his face, knew Mattsun liked the look of his lips plush and pink.

“Oh, right.” Mattsun chuckled. “I suppose your fucking beautiful mouth distracted me.”

“Can I—” Makki turned his head to look, but Mattsun held him in place with a hand firmly on the back of his head.

“No, no. It’s still a surprise. You’ll find out tomorrow morning. Sleep now, though. You’ve earned a rest.”

Makki wriggled with excitement. “I can’t sleep. I want to know what it is.”

Mattsun raised an eyebrow at him. “Didn’t I tell you to sleep?”

It wasn’t a question, and Makki knew he should be patient. Mattsun could out wait anyone, not giving into baser wants and needs. He would be true to his word—probably waking Makki from sleep with kisses or fingers in his ass. So he closed his eyes and luxuriated in the idea that there was still something to come, dozing off as Mattsun’s fingers stroked up and down his spine.


End file.
